Rettung in letzter Sekunde
'Rettung in letzter Sekunde '(Im Original:Day of the Great Devourer) ist die dreizehnte und letzte Episode der ersten Staffel von LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Sie wurde am 11.04.2012 auf dem amerikanischen Sender Cartoon Network erstausgestrahlt. Plot Diese Episode beginnt unmittelbar nach dem Ende der vorherigen: Der große Schlangenmeister hat sich gerade befreit, und Wu kann den Ninja gerade noch zurufen, dass sie alles tun müssen, um ihn aufzuhalten, als er und Pythor in einem Haps von der gigantischen Schlange verschlungen werden. Die Ninja sind entsetzt über den Verlust ihres Meisters, werden jedoch abgelenkt, als der Schlangenmeistert nun sie erblickt. Sie fliehen zum Flugsegler und heben ab, den Schlangenmeister dicht auf den Fersen. Als Zane berechnet, dass sie es nicht mehr rechtzeitig zum Canyon schaffen werden, befiehlt Nya den Ninja, alles Überflüssige von Bord zu werfen, um die Geschwindigkeit zu erhöhen. Der Schlangenmeister isst die Gegenstände jedoch, wodurch er wächst, und Cole erkennt, dass ihre Mühen ihm nur geholfen haben. Trotzdem schaffen sie es noch zum Canyon, wo sie den Schlangenmeister aus den Augen verlieren. Als sie denken, dass sie in Sicherheit sind, schlägt die mächtige Schlange den Segler mit ihrem Schwanz, und sie sind gezwungen, das Schiff zu verlassen, dass mit dem Boden zu kollidieren droht. Als sie sich in Sicherheit gebracht haben, müssen sie mitansehen, wie der große Schlangenmeister ihre ehemalige Basis halbiert, bevor er zwischen den Felsen verschwindet. Zane meint, dass sie die Stadtbewohner vor dem Monster warnen müssen, aber Jay hat schon aufgegeben und schlägt vor, sich in einem der Schlangengräber zu verstecken. Kai gelingt es aber, das Team wieder zu motivieren, und so machen sie sich auf zum Schrottplatz von Jays Eltern, wo Kai Material für ein neues Fahrzeug suchen will. Währenddessen haben sich die übrigen Schlangen in das Grab der Beißvipern zurückgezogen, und Skales und Fangtom streiten sich, wer nach Pythors Tod König der Schlangen sein soll. Als sie wieder hinausgehen wollen, sehen sie den Schlangenmeister vorbeizischen und fliehen schnell wieder hinein. Kurz darauf kommen die Ninja auf dem Schrottplatz an und Jay bemerkt, dass seine Eltern geflohen sind. Kai hat inzwischen einige Blaupausen gefunden und eine Idee für ein neues Fahrzeug: Einen Ultraschall-Raider, woraufhin Zane bestätigt, dass er eine Aufnahme des Klangs der magischen Flöte gespeichert hat. Als die Ninja ihren Plan besprechen, taucht der Postbote auf, um Ed und Edna ihre Post zu bringen. Die Ninja erklären ihm, dass die beiden nicht da sind und auch er besser gehen sollte, was der Beamte missversteht und denkt, sie meinen eine Versammlung, zu der sich anscheinend gerade ganz Ninjago aufmacht um gegen die Schlangen zu demonstrieren. Während er spricht, erscheint der Schlangenmeister hinter ihm, und er versteckt sich schnell in einem Mülleimer. Die Ninja haben sich währenddessen bereit zum Kampf gemacht und nutzen nun den Tornado der Schöpfung, um aus dem herumliegenden Schrott den Raider zu bauen. Kai befiehlt Zane, seine Aufnahmen der Flöte abzuspielen, doch bevor er es schafft, greift der Schlangenmeister das Fahrzeug an. Nach zahlreichen erfolglosen Versuchen von beiden Seiten setzen die Ninja schließlich die Greifhakenkanone ein, mithilfe der sie die riesige Schlange lange genug festhalten können, um die Flöten-Aufnahmen einzusetzen. Als das Monster sich voller Schmerzen in seinen Fesseln herumwindet, bemerkt Kai einen Schwachpunkt auf dessen Kopf . Während er das mit seinen Freunden bespricht, schafft der große Schlangenmeister es, sich zu befreien und die Schallkanonen, die die Aufnahme spielen, zu zerstören. Die Schlange verlässt den Schrottplatz wieder und lässt den Ultraschall-Raider zurück, in dem glücklicherweise niemand, außer Zane, dessen halbes Gesicht jetzt das eines Roboters ist, verletzt wurde. Jay meint, dass dieser Versuch komplett erfolglos gewesen sei, aber Kai wiederspricht ihm, weil sie ja jetzt die Schwachstelle des Schlangenmeisters kennen. Das beruhigt Jay aber auch nicht, der sich behauptet,es gäbe keinen Weg, mit diesem Wissen hier draußen in der Wüste etwas anzufangen. In diesem Moment erkennen alle, das sich die Situation noch verschlimmert hat: Der große Schlangenmeister ist auf dem Weg nach Ninjago City. Tatsächlich ist dieser sogar schon in der Stadt, in die er durch den U-Bahn-Schacht eingedrungen ist und verängstigt die Mitglieder der Demo. Ed und Edna wollen mit ihrem Auto fliehen,aber der Motor springt nicht an. Zum Glück taucht gerade Jay auf, der den Angriff des Schlangenmeisters auf seine Eltern abwehrt. Nun greifen auch die anderen Ninja in den Kampf ein und es scheint, als könnten sie dem Schlangenmeister schagen hinzufügen, doch wie sich kurz darauf zeigt, machen ihn ihre Angriffe nur noch wütender und stärker. Währenddessen sucht Lord Garmadon den Teeladen auf, weil auch er nun den Tee der Reisenden möchte. Als die Verkäuferin meint, nur Verrückte würden dieses Gebräu wollen, meint Garmadon, sie spräche gerade mit einem. Während er darauf wartet, dass sie mit dem Tee kommt, beobachtet er den Kampf der Ninja im Fernsehen. Nya und Lloyd versuchen unterdessen, mit der Samurai-Rüstung dem Schlangenmeister Straßenlaternen in den Rachen zu werfen, als jedoch kurz darauf die Rüstung nicht mehr richtig funktioniert, stecken sie fest. Bevor der Schlangenmeister sie jedoch verschlingen kann, wird er von den Drachen der Ninja angegriffen, die sich nun zum vierköpfigen Drachen evolutioniert haben. Nachdem er die beiden gerettet hat, beginnt der vierköpfige Drache einen Zweikampf mit dem Schlangenmeister. Der Drache schafft es beinahe, den Schlangenmeister zu besiegen, aber als ersterer zu den den Ninja zückkehrt, schlägt ihn der Schlangenmeister mit seinem Schwanz, wodurch er abstürzt. Als die Ninja untersuchen, wie stark der Drache getroffen wurde, taucht Lord Garmadon hinter ihnen auf und bittet sie um die vier goldenen Waffen, denn nur ihre gebündelte Macht kann den großen Schlangenmeister besiegen und nur er kann alle vier gleichzeitig beherrschen. Die Ninja zögern zunächst, bis Zane meint, dass Garmadons Vorschalg wahrscheinlicher funktioniert als alles andere, das er auskalkulieren kann. Als sie erkennen, dass sie keine andere Wahl haben, geben sie ihrem alten Feind die Waffen und Kai macht ihm auf die Schwachstelle des Schlangenmeisters aufmerksam.Obwohl er offensichtlich sehr erfreut ist, die goldenen Waffen in Besitz zu haben, bleibt der dunkle Lord bei der Sache und erklärt den Ninja, sie müssten den Schlangenmeister immobilisieren, damit er klare Sicht auf die Schwachstelle auf dem Kopf hat. Als er geht, um sich einen Angriffspunkt zu suchen, verzweifelt Jay fast an ihrer Aufgabe, macht aber trotzdem mit, als die anderen Ninja ihren Plan besprechen. Zunächst stellt Kai sich dem Schlangenmeister allein und lockt ihn in eine Straße, in der schon Cole wartet. Cole wiederum lockt ihn zu einer Werbetafel, vor der schon Jay steht, der ihn wiederum zu einer Baustelle, von Zane sich bereits befindet führt. Als Jay und Zane über eine von Zane erschaffene Eisfläche rutschend fliehen, verfolgt der Schlangenmeister sie, aber kurz bevor er sie erreicht, fliegen Kai und Cole mit dem vierköpfigen Drachen vorbei und nehmen sie mit. Auf dem Dach eines nahen Gebäudes sehen die Ninja, dass ihr Plan funktioniert hat: der große Schlangenmeister hat sich in den Schwanz gebissen und da er sich um zahlreiche Gebäude Ninjago Citys gewickelt hat, ist es für seinen schweren, breiten Körper unmöglich, sich zu befreien. Plötzlich verdunkelt sich der Himmel und Lloyd bemerkt seinen Vater auf einem Wolkenkratzer. Garmadon blickt verächtlich nach unten zu der gigantischen Schlange und meint, sie wäre es gewesen, die ihn auf den Weg des Bösen geführt hätte und springt in einem Akt der Rache nach unten, wobei er die goldenen Waffen genau auf die Schwachstelle des Monsters richtet. Der große Schlangenmeister brüllt vor Qual laut und explodiert dann in grünem Schleim, der die ganze Stadt bedeckt. Als die Bürger von Ninjago jubeln meint Skalidor, das klänge, als ob der Schlangenmeister vernichtet worden wäre, was Skales daran erinnert, dass sie ja immernoch einen neuen Anführer brauchen. Die Ninja bemerken, dass Garmadon mit den Waffen verschwunden ist, aber Kai ist sich sicher, dass sie ihn bald wiedersehen werden. Kurzdarauf entdeckt Cole Sensei Wu, der im Schleim sitzt und Tee trinkt. Die Ninja rennen sofort aufgeregt zu ihm, um ihn zu begrüßen und ihren Sieg zu feiern. Nur Lloyd wird kurz betrübt, als ihm einfällt, dass er als der grüne Ninja nun gegen seinen Vater kämpfen muss, aber die anderen Ninja versprechen ihm, ihm zu helfen, sein wahres Potenzial zu entdecken, bevor dieser Tag kommt. Besetzung (in alphabetischer Reheinfolge) * Chokun (Soldat der Würgeboas) - Kirby Morrow (Synchronsprecher unbekannt) * Cole (Ninja der Erde) - Kirby Morrow (Synchronisiert von Marcel Colle) * Edna Walker (Jays Mutter) - Jilian Michaels (Synchronisiert von Marina Krogull) * Fang-Suei (Soldat der Beißvipern) - Brent Miller (Synchronsprecher unbekannt) * Fangtom (General der Beißvipern) - Mackenzie Gray (Synchronisiert von Stefan Gossler) * Jay (Ninja des Blitzes) - Michael Adamthwaite (Synchronisiert von Tobias Nath) * Kai (Ninja des Feuers) - Vincent Tong (Synchronisiert von Wanja Gerick) * Lloyd Garmadon (Grüner Ninja) - Jilian Michaels (Synchronisiert von Christian Zeiger) * Lord Garmadon - Mark Oliver (Synchronisiert von Klaus-Dieter Klebsch) * Nachrichtensprecher - Paul Dobson (Synchronsprecher unbekannt) * Nya - Kelly Metzger (Synchronisiert von Magdalena Turba) * Postbote - Michael Adamthwaite (Synchronstimme unbekannt) * Sensei Wu - Paul Dobson (Synchronisiert von Eberhard Prüter) * Skales (General der Hypnokobras) - Ian James Corlett (Synchronisiert von Rainer Fritzsche) * Skalidor (General der Würgeboas) - Michael Dobson (Synchronsprecher unbekannt) * Spitta (Soldat der Giftnattern) - Vincent Tong (Synchronsprecher unbekannt) * U-Bahn-Fahrer #1 - Vincent Tong (Synchronstimme unbekannt) * U-Bahn-Fahrer #2 - Michael Adamthwaite (Synchronstimme unbekannt) * Zane (Ninja des Eises) - Brent Miller (Synchronisiert von Robin Kahnmeyer) Fehler * Als Skalidor am Ende der Episode spricht, hat er die Stimme von Acidicus. * In einigen Szenen mit den ''Königlichen Schmieden ''sieht Lou genauso aus wie eines der anderen Bandmitglieder. Trivia * Diese Episode beihnaltet den letzten Auftritt des großen Schlangenmeisters, und die jeweils ersten und gleichzeitig einzigen Auftritte des Ultradrachen und des Ultraschall-Raiders. Außerdem ist es der vorerst letzte Auftritt von Pythor, bevor er in einer sehr viel späteren Episode zurückkehren wird. * Nya zitiert Han Solo aus ''Star Wars ''als sie "Sag mir nie, wie meine Chanchen stehen" zu Zane sagt. * Die Pose, in der der große Schlangenmeister besiegt wird, ist auf dem Rücken von Lloyds Anzug und auf mehreren Zeichnungen in Ouroborus zu sehen. * In dieser Episode nutzt zum letzten Mal einer der Ninja (Jay) sein wahres Potenzial. * Dies ist die letzte Episode, in der die Ninja im Besitz der goldenen Waffen sind, und somit auch die letzte, in der ihre Fahrzeuge vorkommen. Kategorie:Folge Kategorie:Staffel 1 Kategorie:Medien Kategorie:Ninjago Kategorie:2012